Continuously growing demand for higher network capacity has pushed the bitrates of current broadband systems to higher levels as compared to past systems. Broadband systems use digital signals, where information is coded using short electrical pulses. Improvements in communication systems are generally desirable.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.